Modern computer systems frequently employ a combination of local and remote systems, resources and storage, distributing processing and storage across the system entities and sending requests for resources between the system entities. Because local and remote system elements may have different authorization and authentication systems, administrators of such systems may have to manage a plurality of accounts and credentials to allow users access to the resources provided by the distributed system. In some embodiments, connection credentials may include credentials such as user names, passwords, key phrases, biometric devices, hardware keys, virtual hardware keys and other such authentication and/or authorization credentials. Different approaches to managing the resources may also be required, depending on whether the resource is located on the customer premises (or locally), whether the resource is located at a computing resource service provider (or remotely) or whether the resource is located in a combination of both locally and remotely. Existing approaches that provide access of local and/or remote directories by services typically require multiple user accounts for the same user, causing additional costs, account maintenance problems and account security problems. Synchronization between directories on systems with multiple logins adds an additional layer of complexity. Replication across systems with multiple logins also means data may become accessible by others on the remote system, potentially leading to data vulnerabilities and more security problems.